Under the Different Skies
by KhunNuneo
Summary: Lee Junho, seorang namja sedikit anti-sosial yang kedatangan teman sebangku dari Italia. Dia -teman sebangku Junho- masih termasuk kategori namja pada umumnya kecuali dengan beberapa kelebihan yang menjadikannya bukan hanya "biasa" tapi "agak" biasa, setidaknya untuk saat ini / Pairing : ChanNuneo (Chansung x Junho) / (Author nggak bisa bikin summary, mianhamnida )


Title : Under The Different Skies

Author: KhunNuneo (Ahra)

Genre : Romance, supranatural

Cast : 2PM

Warning : aneh, gaje, membosankan, typo (mianhamnida T_T)

Hari-hari yang membosankan ini kembali ku lalui, bangun pagi-pagi, segera mandi, sarapan, dan bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah, sarapanku tidak kuhabiskan karena aku merasa perutku sudah penuh dan ingin segera berangkat sekolah supaya hari-hari membosankan ini cepat selesai. Bukankah sesuatu yang dikerjakan lebih cepat itu lebih baik, bukan?  
Segera ku kayuh sepedaku menuju sebuah sekolah berembel-embel godeunghakkyo di belakangnya, ya..aku adalah seorang pelajar di sebuah sekolah menengah atas, sudah hampir 3 tahun aku menyandang 'gelar' ini dan..beberapa bulan ke depan ujian nasional akan dilangsungkan, jadi.. sebentar lagi..aku akan keluar dari penjara membosankan ini dan berganti gelar menjadi 'seorang mahasiswa'.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju 'ruang penyiksaan' yang disebut kelas, dengan setengah hati ku letakkan tasku dan berniat pergi ke atap sekolah, baru beranjak 2 langkah dari bangku, bel tanda masuk berbunyi, sial! Kenapa bisa secepat ini sih?! Aku kembali ke bangkuku dan duduk di 'kursi panas' itu, ku lihat teman-teman juga melakukan hal yang sama sampai akhirnya terdengar suara pintu kelas terbuka disertai suara yang paling malas aku dengarkan di dunia ini

"yeoreobun..joheun achimimnida"

kemudian murid-murid menjawab dengan semangat (tentunya kecuali aku yang malas-malasan) "joheun achimimnida, seonsaengnim"

huh..mengapa mereka tidak bosan-bosannya mengatakan kalimat ini mulai dari sekolah dasar, ah bukan, taman kanak-kanak sampai sekolah menengah atas. Kebiasaan yang sangat-sangat membosankan, menjenuhkan, membuat muak, dan.. ah.. tidak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata

"hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru, dia pindahan dari Italia"

ucapan seonsaengnim yang tidak biasa ini membuat seisi kelas rusuh, di tambah lagi..

"Chansung..kau boleh masuk.."

begitu dia masuk.. yeoja seantero kelas serta berteriak histeris dan para namja tak berkedip menatapnya

"silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

anak pindahan itu kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dan membungkuk sesaat sebelum memperkenalkan diri

"Hwang Chansung imnida, bangapseumnida"

Tunggu..apa aku tak salah dengar? 'Hwang Chansung'?! itu kan nama Korea? kenapa wajahnya seperti orang Italia? apa dia blasteran Italia-Korea ya? ah..masa bodoh, mau dia orang Korea, Italia, atau Antartika sekalipun, apa peduliku?!

"nah..Chansung..kau bisa duduk di samping Junho" kata seonsaengnim tiba-tiba

hah?! Disampingku? Yang benar saja! Aku sangat menikmati nyaman dan tenangnya duduk sendiri, tiba-tiba datang orang ini mengusik ketenanganku! Tapi..apa boleh buat, dia juga punya hak duduk disini, bukan hanya aku yang membayar uang sekolah disini

"permisi..boleh aku duduk?"

suaranya..suara anak pindahan itu, ternyata jika dekat seperti ini.. lumayan merdu juga meskipun hanya sekedar berbicara

"silahkan" jawabku singkat dan tentunya..'dingin'

hanya karena mengakui bahwa suaranya bagus bukan berarti aku akan bersikap baik padanya, jangan harap! kemudian ia duduk di bangku tepat disebelahku. Riuh gosip yeoja-yeoja bodoh yang genit dan tak tahu malu itu mulai menelusup masuk ke telingaku, dapat kusimpulkan..bahwa mereka benar-benar iri tingkat dewa padaku karena tidak berkesempatan untuk duduk sebangku dengan 'The Prince of Perfection' ini, setidaknya itulah julukan yang mereka sematkan kepadanya mulai saat ini, tapi.. apa peduliku..

"baik anak-anak..sekarang buka halaman 147, kita akan membahas lanjutan dari materi kemarin, dan untukmu Chansung..silahkan bertanya tentang materi sebelumnya pada Junho"

yak! seonsaengnim! Kenapa harus aku?! Kenapa bukan yang lain saja, aish..mimpi apa aku semalam sehingga harus menerima kesialan yang bertubi-tubi ini!, huh..apa boleh buat

"ya! anak pindahan, aku akan mengajarkanmu tentang materi sebelumnya nanti sepulang sekolah, sekarang lebih baik kau dengarkan dulu materi ini" kataku ketus

mungkin dia akan langsung merasa ilfeel padaku karena merasa diperlakukan tidak menyenangkan, tapi..apa yang terjadi? Dia malah tersenyum

"arasseo Junho-ya"

ige mwoya?! Junho-ya? Dia memanggilku Junho-YA? kurangajar sekali bocah ini! Wah..sepertinya dia berniat mencari gara-gara denganku! Lihat saja Hwang Chansung! Kau belum tau siapa sesungguhnya aku! Kau pasti mati nanti! Tapi..ada 1 hal yang harus aku akui, geurae..aku benci mengakui hal ini, tapi.. senyumnya manis sekali, aku terpaku ketika ia tersenyum padaku barusan, senyum termanis yang pernah aku lihat, aku termenung sesaat memikirkan senyuman mautnya tadi, benar-benar tak terlupakan.. PLETAKK! aish! sebuah benda keras sukses mendarat di kepalaku

"ya! Kalian semua! Siapa yang berani melemparku dengan benda ini! Huh?! Siapa!" teriakku pada seisi kelas sambil memegang penghapus papan tulis yang tadi digunakan untuk melemparku

Tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan muncul di belakangku

"kalau aku yang melemparmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan Lee Junho?"

deg! Suara itu...dapat kupastikan bahwa sebentar lagi..nyawaku pasti melayang, lalu aku berbalik untuk memastikan sesorang yang barusan berbicara, ku harap jangan orang itu..kuharap jangan dia…,tapi ternyata..takdir berkata lain

"sudah puas melamunnya?" Tanya orang itu dengan nada kematiannya

ternyata benar..dia adalah iblis neraka! seonsaengnim! Aku hanya bisa tertunduk saat mendengar ceramahnya yang panjang, lebar, dan tinggi itu.

Kriingg..

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring, aku merasa penderitaan yang menderaku sepanjang hari ini telah berakhir. Dengan semangat ku langkahkan kakiku keluar kelas sembari menggendong tas ransel putih kesayanganku, ku hirup udara dalam dalam, merasakan betapa bebasnya aku sekarang, layaknya orang dengan masa hukuman 15 tahun yang baru bebas dari penjara, ku rentangkan kedua tanganku dan mencoba memejamkan mata sembari terus berjalan.

BRUK!

Aduh! Kurasakan aku menabrak seseorang, salahku memang, segera kubuka mata untuk melihat siapa dia, awalnya aku berniat langsung minta maaf padanya karena kurang hati-hati dalam berjalan, tapi niat tersebut sirna seketika saat ku tau siapa orang yang berada dihadapanku saat ini

"kau? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"bukankah kau berjanji mengajarkan materi kemarin padaku"

JEDERRRR! Hilang sudah kebebasan yang baru 15 detik aku dapat, sepertinya penderitaan ini akan berlanjut lagi, dia.. anak baru itu, aku lupa jika punya janji dengannya, haish.. bocah ini! Menyusahkan saja, tidak bisakah dia membiarkanku untuk menikmati sisa hari ini dengan tenang dan damai, tanpa ada gangguan apapun! Huft..tapi apa boleh buat? bagaimanapun juga aku telah berjanji dan janji itu harus ditepati. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya kembali ke kelas, tentunya bersama si 'Hwang' ini.

**TBC**


End file.
